Portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) exhibit differences in various features such as size, shape and weight. Although the variety of such features provides consumers with numerous choices, such variety also tends to make it difficult to produce electronic apparatuses (e.g., accessories) that are suitable across a broad range of products and use cases.